Where Am I?
by Let'sDance2007
Summary: Minerva a bridesmaid and A night of partying equals fun times in the morning. Eventual MMHG! Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Minerva woke up to the sun shining in her eyes and she rolled over and groaned. Wait sun, that wasn't right. Where was she? She sat straight up in bed and looked around. She didn't recognize anything and had no idea where she was. Okay bad, Minerva come on now think. Last night came flooding back and she laid back down as she reviewed the memories as best she could.

Yesterday

Minerva was sitting at her desk, grading her final exams. Or at least she was trying to, but Rolanda, Poppy and Sinestra were all invading her personal space.

"Come on Minerva you have to come with us tonight. It's a bachelorette party and you are one of the bridesmaids. Come on please?" Pleaded Poppy as she sat on the corner of Minerva's desk.

"Only because you two begged me to accept the position. I for one think that I am far too old to be a bridesmaid but you wouldn't listen to me. So then finally I agreed to be a bridesmaid for the sake of my sanity and now you want me to go to a bachelorette party. No that's where I draw the line. I am sixty years old for Merlin's sake." Said an exasperated Minerva and nudged Poppy gently off her desk. She then sat back and continued, "Sinestra, I am happy for you and will be glad to be in your wedding but you don't want me at your bachelorette party, trust me. I wont be any fun, plus I have all this work to do." She gestured at the mountains of grading to be done. However the girls wouldn't give up and three hours later she was walking through muggle London with her three good friends. Poppy was wearing a knee length black dress that flattered her figure very well with light makeup. Next came Rolanda who was wearing black leather pants and a red corseted top. She had a great figure and loved to show it off. The bride, Sinestra, was wearing a white dress and strappy heels. Minerva was pulling up the rear in a green knee length skirt and a black button up blouse. She didn't wear any makeup but she did take her hair down and her friends pleading and let it hang down to her waist in gentle waves.

The Paper Night Club was the first stop on their list and Minerva was dragging her four inch stilettos all the way to the door, pausing at the entrance to check that her wand was still up her sleeve. The club was nice done in calming blues and pinks. She followed her friends to the corner where they snagged a table and ordered drinks. Soon Rolanda was getting antsy and she pulled Sinestra and Poppy who both pulled Minerva onto the floor.

It was then that Minerva decided that she was going to show that she could party just as hard as her friends. She noticed the looks they were sending her. Like they wanted her there but knowing she didn't belong. Before she hit the floor she waved her hand over her body and discreetly tightened her skirt and blouse, just enough to hint at her lithe body. She joined her friends and swayed her hips to the music. One dance became two and then ten and the drinks didn't stop flowing. Poppy left with Sinestra and Rolanda followed shortly by Minerva. Poppy and Sinestra had to get back to prep for they classes Monday morning, it was Friday night. But Minerva who was overly prepared and Rolanda who didn't prepare decided to not return to the castle. There was nothing pressing and it was not dangerous, Voldemort had been destroyed ten years ago by the golden trio in their seventh year.

Rolanda and Minerva parted outside the club with a friendly hug. Minerva watched as Rolanda staggered off. She never could hold her liquor like Minerva, but then again who could? She was Scottish and knew how to hold her liquor thanks to a combination of good genes and a wild childhood. Yes the good almighty Minerva McGonagall had a wild past.

Walking through the now deserted streets of London she thought of the Golden Trio and there contribution to the wizarding world. She still kept in touch with all three but they weren't as close as before. Harry had gone off to marry Luna Lovegood instead of Ginny Weasley who in turn married Neville Longbottom. Ronald had tried to peruse Hermione but she turned him down saying that there were better off as friends. To make matters worse Harry agreed with Hermione and now the three were rarely ever together. Her last thought before she apparated to her home in northern Scotland was that it had been too long since she had seen Hermione.

Hermione was sitting in her London apartment reading a book and trying to relax after a long day of work. After the war she went to college to her Master's in Potions and Transfiguration. She now worked for a private potions company called Bottled Fate. They were working to find cures for the unforgivable curses and many others.

However they didn't seem to be making any progress and her coworkers were getting frustrated, which made her day ever longer. Now she sat on her couch in her favorite pair of jeans and an extra larger sweatshirt, reading a book and sipping a glass of wine. Some of the people she worked with tried to get her to go out but she was too tired and begged off. One look at the clock told her that it was after midnight and she began to get ready for bed.

Hermione was in the kitchen washing out her wine glass when she heard the distinctive popping of someone apparating into her apartment. Her head shot up and she grabbed her wand as she crept into the living room.

"Stupefy!" She whispered and hit the person in the back. Once they hit the ground she ran over to see who it was. It was Minerva, Hermione gasped and quickly revived the woman.

"Minerva, I'm so sorry. What are you doing here and what are you wearing?" Asked Hermione before she could stop herself and helped her up.

"Well as you know Sinestra is getting married and she made me one of the bridesmaids, laugh and I'll hex you into next week, and tonight was the bachelorette party. I guess I had more to drink than I thought because I went to apparate to my house in Scotland but I ended up here. I'm sorry Hermione, I'll just be going now." Minerva made to get up but Hermione pulled her back down.

"Minerva you are in no condition to apparate and I am too drained to side along apparate you so you will just have to spend the night here. You can have the spare bedroom. I'll get you a pair of pajama's you can wear." She stood and left to make her way to her bedroom. Minerva sat in the living room for another minute before going to the spare bedroom and taking off her shoes. They were pretty but they killed her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on the edge of the bed and realized that she might be a little more drunk than she thought and flopped back to lay on the bed.

Hermione returned to the room and saw Minerva flop on the bed. Wait, that wasn't right Minerva was a creature of grace and poise. She didn't flop, but then Hermione witnessed Minerva moan and press her hand over her head. Oh my God, she's drunk, thought Hermione.

"Minerva, here are your pajama's, do you want a glass of water?" Hermione said as she waved her hand a glass of water appeared. Minerva looked up and saw the object of her affection looking down at her. She smiled and due to her drunkenness she threw away all her brain cells and pulled Hermione down and kissed her.

Minerva was kissing her, this was a dream come true and Hermione kissed back before she pulled away. Pressing a kiss to Minerva's temple she stood and said, "If you still remember this in the morning and you want to continue this then we will talk. But I will not do this tonight." And with that Hermione left.

Today:

Minerva fell back on the bed and groaned. She kissed Hermione. Why oh why did she kiss Hermione. And more to the point how was she going to get home without having an awkward conversation with Hermione. She sat up and after transfiguring her party clothes into her teaching robes and pulling her hair into a loose braid she made her way into the living room where she found Hermione on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor.

"Ms. Granger, what are you doing?"

"Minerva, good morning would you like some coffee?" Asked Hermione as she sat back on her heels and looked up at Minerva the memory of the woman's kiss running through her head.

"Tea would be lovely if you have it." And Minerva followed Hermione into the kitchen discreetly watching the sway of the younger woman's hips. Hermione set about preparing tea the muggle way which caused Minerva to raise an eyebrow.

"I never liked the way it tasted when I use magic. Plus I like doing some things the muggle way." Responded to Minerva's silent question. She hopped up on the counter and looked at Minerva.

"So fun night?"

"Ahh, I was wondering when you were going to ask me. Not really I spent the evening chasing away lewd men, and chasing my youth. There is only one person who's arms around me and I finally realized that." Minerva's eyes were downcast and Hermione's breath picked up. Could it be true, could she want me?

"And who's arms are you seeking?" Said Hermione in a calm voice that surprised herself. Minerva looked up and steeled her courage and said, "you." Hermione smiled and held her arms open to Minerva who stood and moved to stand between Hermione's parted legs with arms wrapped around her. With one last smile they kissed the first kiss of many.


End file.
